


Ready, Aim, Fire

by eyeSharingan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-14
Updated: 2008-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeSharingan/pseuds/eyeSharingan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura's pursued by a perverted old man. KakaSaku; One-Shot; Fluffy; PWP(-PORN).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready, Aim, Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Pulled from my FF.N account; written late 2008. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: "Naruto" isn't mine – I'm taking Kakashi and Sakura out for a walk. I promise to clean up their mess, and bring them home safely!

  
**Ready, Aim, Fire**

* * *

Silver strands of light flew past my right ear. Sharply I turned, throwing kunai back at my pursuer. I increased my speed, dashing through the heavy forest. My heart was thumping in my chest. I was getting closer to my target.

THUMP

' _Shit'_ , I thought, as I fell from the tree. My feet flayed in the air. Pink hair and skirt flew skyward as I plummeted to the ground.

"SAKURA!"

Chakra surged around me, hastily getting closer and closer to my falling form. I felt fingertips attempt to grip my hips.

'No! I will not be the damsel in freakin' distress!'

Concentrating my chakra, I propelled myself to the nearest tree branch, clutching to it with my chakra infused hands. I swung myself around the branch and circled it until I landed in a crouching position.

"It's going to be a lot harder than that to get to me, old man!"

Speeding off, I made my way forward again.

All I could hear was the sound of my moving feet.

Noting the sudden change in direction, my pursuer stopped in his tracks, trying to determine where I'd gone.

Perfect.

CRASH

Tree branches flew through the air while bark and leaves cascaded down to the ground.

My hand tingled from the chakra contact that had demolished the tree.

Readjusting myself, I looked down searching for my fallen pursuer.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice the use of the Shadow Clone jutsu, Sakura – Chan?"

Cold metal brushed against my throat, the tip of the kunai threatening to pierce the connection to my aorta. Sturdy arms bound my body together giving me no option to move. I felt the steady breathing and beating of his heart against my back. His smell enveloped my nostrils, clouding my better judgement.

"Think, Sakura, think. How will you get out of this one?" He breathed. I could hear his smirk. Damn cocky ninja.

I watched a leaf breeze past me, floating peacefully to the ground to join its comrades.

Silence encompassed the still forest.

"I don't know old man, how in the world will I ever escape from this?"

Shuriken flew to my target, as my double was replaced by a heavy branch.

Shock ran through my pursuer's eyes, as the tree branch he was standing on cracked under the weight he was holding.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

The sound of the scream descended with the tree branch.

He definitely did not see that coming.

Smirking to myself, I leaped down from my hiding place, following the path the old man had so gracefully weaved.

"Well Kakashi, is that proof enough that I can kick your arse?"

The dishevelled mass of silver hair slowly rose groaning from the ground, scratching the back of his head.

"I think you did me serious injury, you vixen!"

Laughter escaped my lips, as I padded my way across the forest clearing.

"I don't see any blood and I can't sense any faltering in your chakra signature."

"But my head hurts!"

"Oh, for Kami's sake, come here!"

Kakashi staggered across on his knees. A position unusual for the infamous copy-nin. His eyes were unfocused while his brow was furrowed. His jounin vest was ripped and the left sleeve of his blue shirt was completely torn off, exposing a beautifully sculpted bicep.

He looked like a little boy who had been caught as if he was doing something he wasn't supposed to. He even had the sucking up down pat.

Ignoramus.

"Are you going to kiss it better, Sakura – Ch –ow!"

Yanking his hitai-ate off his head, I shifted mass, upon mass of silver locks in search for his scalp.

"Well, I can't see anything but your scalp Kakashi"

"Really? What a shame – I'm sure as hell getting an eyefull."

Letting go of his hair, I quickly looked down, noticing at what level Kakashi's face was.

"Why – you - you - filthy – disgusting – horrible – perverted – _old_  –man!"

Swiftly, I raised my knee to his jaw, lifting him off the ground as I sucker punched him in the jaw.

Kakashi's body slid across the ground, leaving a dust disturbed trail in its wake.

"You can bloody well see to your own injuries next time – not that there was one!"

Groaning, the so called "elite" ninja slumped forward over his knees.

"That was totally uncalled for, Sakura"

"Uncalled for my arse…or more correctly…my - "

"It was a joke Sakura!" Kakashi growled. His hand ran along his jaw, as if he was smoothing out the kinks. "A joke. You know what a joke is? Something to make you laugh? You know? Funny, Ha Ha?!"

"Well, if sexist comments are the humour of our time, I'll gladly be working in those sexy frown lines. And right in time for Christmas too. It'll go great with my batter covered apron, and boiled fruit cake. I'll look just like my grandmother."

"Don't be such a juvenile, inexperienced, prude of a teenage girl."

Awkward stillness filled the tension void.

Anger surged through me, bubbling dangerously close to the surface.

"In all my 22 years, I have never been more insulted, more…disgusted to be around, such a vulgar, derogatively degrading person." It was like venom poured form my mouth. "You have no right to talk to me in that tone of voice. You are the mose sexist, manipulative and chauvinistic man I have ever met!"

Sharply, I turned on my heel.

Kami, I could punch him.

How could someone who knows me so well, who knows everything about me, who is my closest most treasured friend say something as shocking and spiteful as that? To my face?

Sadness filled my body as I mentally worked myself into a frenzy.

I had actually thought I had found someone to understand me. Someone who cares for me. Someone who likes me, for me. Someone who, possibly loves me, as much as I love them.

Oh, bully for me. Once again I'm living the screaming fan girl dream. Swooning over tall, muscular, lean men, who could kill you so much as looking at you – literally.

Footsteps padded behind me in rapid succession.

"Sakura! Sakura, please, wait!"

I stopped in my tracks, not moving to turn towards him, not doing anything.

"Oh good. Sakura, look, you know I didn't mean that crack. It was just a joke. A harmless little joke. We can get past that can't we?" Fear dripped in Kakashi's tone. What, was he afraid I was going to sucker punch him again? His precious jaw can't take it anymore.

"I don't know Kakashi," I replied, my back still turned away from him. "I don't know if I can get passed it. I'm tired. Tired of being emotionally drained. Tired of being trampled and stepped on because, oh, it's only Sakura, she can take it. Tired of being treated like 'one o' the guys'. Tired of falling in love with the wrong man. I don't want to do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"Do what, he asks?" In my frustration I turned to look him in the face. "Pussy-footing around the truth that's what! Kami, for a supposed genius you're as thick a 4 by 2! Naruto could pick up on my signs faster than you. You really don't see it do you? You really don't see that I am wholly, entirely, compl - "

Warmth surrounded me. I felt the surprisingly silky texture of Kakashi's mask press against my lips. I was squashed against his crest, like one of those women in a 50's movie. He was kissing me. He was really kissing me.

When we finally broke apart, air had completely escaped me.

"What were you saying, Sakura – Chan? Something about 'pussy-footing around the truth'?" Kakashi gave me a gentle eye crease.

"Uh, um…yeah"

"Is that enough truth for you? Or should I add, P.S. I love you, as well?"

"That could work..." I laughed. It amazing how things could change so fast.

After a few more minutes we made our way back to the village, hand in hand.

"You know, my head still hurts…but it seems to have gravitated south…"

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual read and review! 
> 
> \- eye


End file.
